


Phichit on Ice

by Fangoddesses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anonymity, Fluff, Friendship goals, Ice Skating, Ice show, M/M, POV Christophe Giacometti, POV Phichit Chulanont, Post-Canon, phichit on ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangoddesses/pseuds/Fangoddesses
Summary: Phichit receives an offer to star and create his own Ice Skating show. How could he say no to his literal dream come true, even if the sponsor company had an anonymous CEO.Edit: 02.06.2018Sorry guys! It's all mapped out, but it's going to take me a couple of months to write it down. I'm starting with a Business School this week, so I'm going to be shifting and stuff to another state...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction. Please let me know how it is.

The GPF was over and Phichit had placed at the 6th place in the final rankings. Hmpf! He wasn't particularly pleased about his ranking, not that he wasn't happy to have been ranked in the world's 6th place either. But he now knew that he would have to work harder than ever before to place at World's, especially now that Viktor would be one of his competitors. Between Viktor and Yuuri and Yuri and JJ and Chris(no, he wasn't blushing at the thought of the Swiss skater! It was really hot in his room!) he was going to have to work hard, very hard indeed.

"Phi, dinner is ready!" his mother's voice broke him out of his reverie.

He blinked open his eye to glance around the room he shared with his sister. The walls of the room covered with posters. One half with his sister's- a couple of Harry Potter ones, a Percy Jackson, a Game of Thrones, a Mortal Instruments, a Doctor Who and some new additions he couldn't name. The other half covered by his posters, ft. Yuuri, Viktor, and 3 of Chris. Okay, fine! He had a mild crush on the Swiss skater. Sue him!

He nodded to his mom in acknowledgement as she retreated.

***

"So, Phi, have you considered taking up the offer of Frais, yet?" asked his mom over a serving of ice-cream.

"Yes. I think I'm going to do it" he said grinning tentatively, waiting to see what his mother thought of it.

His sister whooped at his declaration. Honestly, he thought that she was more excited than he was, which was saying something as he himself was over the moon!

His mother smiled brimming with love and he knew that she was proud of him.

***

After returning home from the GPF, he had been surprised when he received a call from a Frais representative requesting a meeting for an ice dancing show to be held here in Thailand.

Frais was an event management company which was all the rage if the news articles he found online were to be believed. It was rather popular among prominent sporting athletes who liked to throw huge parties according to the online articles he found. Viktor Nikiforov himself was a loyal client of Frais. Unfortunately he had been asked to keep this meeting a secret for now and could not see asking about the company to Viktor without explaining his reasons.

Phichit had been surprised to learn that they were sponsoring an ice dancing show in Thailand as this wasn't really a popular sport in the country. Sure, there were the occasional ice rinks in malls for tourists and locals, but as a sport, it was mostly unheard of.

He himself had taken up ice skating after Celestino had discovered him at a local mall skating with his sister just for fun. Celestino was there on a vacation and often said that he found something much better than peace and relaxation on that trip.

He had moved himself to Detroit to train with Celestino and enrolled in the local university there. And for a year now, ever since he had graduated with his degree in computer engineering, he had made Thailnad his home rink. 

***

On the day of the meeting, Celestino and Phichit dressed in stuffy formals, had found themselves to be standing in front of a glass covered high rise. They were greeted at the reception in crisp English.

Escorting them to the 23rd floor, the receptionist told him, "I really do hope you do it Mr. Chulanont. My kid is a huge admirer of yours and has me gotten him enrolled in ice skating classes too", she said with a smile which was like only 5% accusatory to her credit.

"Thank you ma'am", he replied. Looking at her hesitant expression, he prodded, "Yes?"

"We aren't supposed to bother guests," she gushed, "but can I have your autograph to gift him?" she requested with a face that seemed to be expecting a harsh denial.

"Of course!" he exclaimed with gusto, "I would love to. Who should I make it out to?"

The relief and subsequent joy on her face was palpable enough to get him thinking that maybe did something good in life after all.

After signing his name to a Rajesh, he entered the conference room.

He found himself facing a couple of gentlemen in crisp suits. When they explained that their CEO had been inspired by this performance at the GPF (who himself was an ardent fan of The King and The Skater as it turned out) and that he wanted to produce an ice show for him, he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

The older of the two gentlemen mentioned that the CEO had himself wanted to proposition him but had found himself stuck at an airport due to weather delay and since this meeting had already been set up, wanted to send his apologies. Phichit waived them away and they started discussing the major parts of their proposal.

He was surprised to learn that they wanted not only him, but also other skaters like Yuuri, Viktor, Otabek, Yuri, Georgi, Leo, Guang Hong, and he few other top listers. This was his literal dream come true! Plus, he was being paid a hefty amount to do so. However, the younger gentleman went further to mention that this show would be produced if and only if Phichit agreed to it. If he refused, the entire project would be scrapped.

Nonplussed at this declaration, he was prompted to ask Why?? The older gentleman gave him a wry smile and said that their CEO didn't want to produce a show in Thailand if the best skater in Thailand himself did not want to participate in the same. Something about a wrong message being sent out. Swallowing an urge to blurt out an instant yes and make his dream come true, he looked at Celestino for guidance.

Celestino requested the gentlemen to forward a draft of the contract so that they could look it over and decide if they wanted to accept the same. They parted ways with the promise of getting back to them in 10 days.

Celestino had forwarded the contract to his lawyer while Phichit pondered over the proposal. Not that there was anything to disagree to, but this had taken him in by surprise. The representative had explained that Frais was starting an Ice Rink chain in Thailand and could not think of promoting it in a way better than by organising an ice dancing show featuring none other than the best skater in the country.

Still, he was curious and looked up the company on Google. It was a start up founded five years ago. The company had been considering building ice rinks in Thailand under the direction of their CEO. Looking up the CEO, he found a 30 something year old guy who specialized in being a CEO of start ups. He didn't even know that that was a thing. On further research he learned that apparently start ups could hire CEOs to kick start their company and later the founder could take over when he was ready to take up the mantle. Well, you learn something new every day, he mused.

He spoke to his parents on length on the opportunity and found nothing but support. And now seeing his mothers smile and hearing his sister's whopping, he was sure that he had taken the right decision.

The entire creative process was at his discretion and yes, he already had a few ideas about that (Hamster hats may or may not be featuring in it. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course they were)

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri friendship fluff, cause they are #friendshipgoals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my best friend ConsultingPizza. Find her [Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPizza)

As promised, Celestino's lawyer had gone over the draft of the proposal. Upon receiving the green signal, a final contract was drawn up, gone over and signed. Phichit couldn't wait to tell Yuuri all about it. And so he did.

"I'm so glad Phichit!! You deserve it." Yuuri gushed, enthusiastically nodding his head to show his sincerity over the Skype call.

"Thank you so much! I'm so excited. There's so much to do. I haven't even uploaded this on instagram yet." Coyly he added, "I wanted you to be the first know."

Yuuri's eyes welled up. Oh no! He hadn't intended to make his best friend cry!

Yuuri must've understood his expression for he said, "It's an honour Phi! These are happy tears."

Whew!

Suddenly the screen moved. Viktor was now in the frame glaring directly at him!

"What did you do, Chulanont?? Why did I find my Katsudon crying when I returned from the kitchen?"

"Bakka Vitya! These are happy tears! Phichit just told me he's getting his own Ice Show to organise and to star in." He heard Yuuri admonishing Viktor over the speakers before he could defend himself.

Yuuri always stood up for his friends, come rain or shine. Even against his own fiancé, it seems. He really was a good friend. Also, _Vitya?_ When did this happen? He tucked that piece of information for future teasing occasions.

He had confessed to Yuuri about his dream for his own Ice Show in Thailand during the GPF banquet. He expected Yuuri to laugh it off as a joke. But this was Yuuri he was talking to. Of course Yuuri had only supported him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Phichit." Viktor apologized, the tip of his ears pink. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

"Yeah, you shouldn't. You are lucky it's me, the world's most benevolent skater. Who knows what would've happened if it was someone else?" he teased with a wink.

Viktor snorted, looking just a bit sheepish as he handed over the phone to Yuuri who had composed himself.

"So, will I be invited to watch the show?" Yuuri asked.

"No. You won't be invited to _watch_ the show Yuuri. I want you to be on the ice with me. Viktor too. And all my skater friends. Just like my dream Yuuri. Will you take part in it?" He said, adding the last part hesitantly.

Yuuri's face lit up with the shine of a thousand suns as he nodded, his eyes shining bright again.

Viktor responded for a speechless Yuuri.

"Thank you for the invitation Phichit. Why don't you send us the details and so we can hash it out later. When would the event be held?"

"In two months. Frais has set up the grand opening of its new Ice Rink chain on March 25th."

"Frais?" Viktor asked sharply.

"Yes, it's this event management company. You know of them, right? Apparently many of the famous Viktor Nikiforov parties have been organised by them. They were, weren't they?"

"Oh, they were, they were. Say, Phichit, who else are you inviting?"

"Well, nothing has been decided yet, but when I was pitched this idea, the representatives suggested you, Yuuri, Otabek, the other Yuri, Georgi, Leo, Guang Hong, and a few other top listers."

"Ah! It seems that the event is going to be held on a very large scale. Isn't Chris also going to be invited?" Yuuri interjected, giving him a very suggestive smirk.

"Well, they haven't specified Chris in their list. I want to invite him, but I'm going to have to talk it over with Frais and ask if there's a reason they hadn't included his name before."

He responded deliberately ignoring Yuuri's smirk.

Viktor looked like he wanted to say something, but Yuuri, not realising it said farewell stating that they had to leave for practice or risk Yakov's ire.

Glad that he had Yuuri's approval, Phichit opened instagram and posted a selfie with the caption:

Pleased to announce that I'll be organizing an Ice Show with Frais during the grand opening of their Ice Rink Chain in Thailand. For updates, follow me on twitter at **@phichit+chu** #ecstatic #IceShow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it necessary to devote an entire chapter to their conversation?  
> -No  
> Did I still do it?  
> -Yes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my best friend [Consulting Pizza ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPizza)  
> Translations:  
> Mon chat- My cat  
> Mon amour- My love  
> (both used as terms of endearment)

The headquarters for the organisation of the Ice Show were set up near his home rink. Frais was really pulling out all the stops for the organisation of the Ice Show. The headquarters were in an upscale industrial complex. Phichit had been given an assistant who would maintain his schedule to incorporate time for both his training for the Worlds and the Ice Show.

Maddie, his assistant was an 18 year old college student at the local university. She was smart as a whip and had already researched everything there was to know about figure skating so she could help him out as and when required.

She informed him that Frais had set up a meeting with their CEO that afternoon at the HQ. And that was where he found himself waiting in an empty conference room for the CEO who was 30 minutes late right now.

"Hey Maddie, can you see what the holdup is? Is the meeting cancelled or something?"

"Yes Mr. Phichit, right away," she responded whipping out her tablet and swiping it open.

He sighed. He had requested her to call him Phichit like a dozen times in the past two days. Thank god she at least stopped calling him Mr. Chulanont! That had been waaay more embarrassing.

“They say he’ll be here in 2 minutes.”

“Alright! Thank you!”

***

The CEO of Frais was pacing in his office worried. He had called Phichit here and now he was hyperventilating. What if all this was a mistake? Had he assumed too much?

“Mon chat!” his assistant yelled. “You need to see Phichit right now. The poor guy has been waiting forever for you in the conference room. If you don’t go there right now, I will myself go there and show him embarrassing photos of you!”

“You wouldn’t!” he whined.

“Try me.” His assistant challenged him. “I’ve got quite the collection now, since I met up with your mother last Christmas.”

He whined again. That meeting had been the biggest mistake of his life. His own mother had turned against him and showed his assistant Raphael baby pictures and photos of his childhood with missing teeth and weird hair.

The worst was when she had opened the album of his high school prom. He had promptly declared to have become an orphan. Sadly, his mother only laughed at him more while Raph proceeded to capture the most embarrassing ones on his cell phone.

"But what if he balks and runs away? What if he's weirded out? What if he never speaks to me again? What do you think?"

"I think you have been spending far too much time with your second-best friend. Listen to me. You will never know what might happen if you continue to hide here. If you really want this to go somewhere, you need to man up and go in there!"

"Alright, fine. Do you have to be completely rational and mature?"

"I'm only balancing out the scales in this room!" he replied cheekily.

Feeling slightly better, he decided to take Raph's advice and go for it.

Taking a deep breath, Christophe Giacometti entered the conference room.

***

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Phichit asked, his voice at least a couple of octaves higher than his own ear was used to, as soon as he saw the full frame of Christophe Giacometti enter the conference room.

"Well, hello to you too, mon amour! I'm here for our meeting of course!" said Chris with a smirk.

 _WHAT?_ He screamed internally. What did he mean by  _our_ meeting?

"What do you mean by our meeting?" he asked, thankful that his voice was almost back to normal. Just the tiniest bit loud.

“You see, I am the CEO of Frais” he said with a purr. “Surprise!!!”

_WAIT WHAT??_

“Bu- But what? You can’t be!”

Smirking, Chris said, “Well, true, I am not exactly the CEO right now, more like the understudy. But I’ve been learning under Mr Smith for five years now. I think it’s time I take charge of the reins of my brain child.”

“I’ve even received my MBA now” He added with a smile.

Chris was wearing a smart red shirt and black slacks. He looked so ravishing, that Phichit had to take a gulp of air for the fear that he had forgotten how to breathe. No one should be allowed to look so good. A gorgeous brown haired guy wearing a black formal suit was standing beside Chris. He'd seen this guy at the GPF sitting with Chris at the Kiss & Cry.

What was happening? Was this a dream? He bit his tongue to check. Nope, it hurt. Not a dream then.

“Congratulations on the degree” He managed to sputter out.

“Well, I don’t even know what to say though.” Phichit said. “Wow! This is awesome! I can’t believe it! Wait, but the Ice show. It was your idea?”

“Of course, mi amour. It sure was. So, you ready to organise _Phichit on Ice_ with me?”

Oh. Phichit on Ice. Oh god!! Chris. And him. They were going to organise the Ice show together. He could feel a blush creeping up his face. He could not believe that his dream within a dream was also coming true. Yes, he wanted to organise an Ice show in Thailand to show everyone how much fun figure skating could be. But the one thing he hadn’t even told Yuuri, was that he dreamed to organise Phichit on Ice with his crush, Christophe Giacometti.

“Yes.” He managed to say.

He vaguely remembered that he had come up with some ideas for the show. He had intended to run them by the CEO. “Maddie, can you hand me the list of ideas--” the list was in his hand before he could finish his sentence. She was quite efficient, he could definitely get used to having an assistant.

They discussed the Ice show for a couple of hours. Chris had introduced the guy with him as Raphael Dubois, his best friend and assistant.

Chris also revealed how his plans to present his idea of Phichit on Ice had gone awry because of flight delays. He had to give the task to someone else on the promise that they wouldn’t reveal that Chris was involved with Frais. He’d added with a smirk that he was glad to have seen Phichit’s reaction. Phichit was sure he was as red as a tomato at that point.

They wound up the meeting when Maddie reminded him that he needed to get back to the rink for his evening training session, with the promise to meet up the next day. He couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gomen: Sorry (Japanese)  
> Mon Dieu: My God (French)

_(Ring ring)_

_(Chris' phone rang. Viktor and Makkachin's pic flashed)._

_(Viktor had strong armed him into making sure that his contact icon had Makka in it)_

**Chris** : Viktoooor! Its goddamn 6 in the morning!! Why are you doing this to me??

**Viktor:** Gomen, gomen! How did it go?

  _(With a very suggestive voice.)_

**Chris:** Amazing!! The look on Phichit's face! We'll be telling this story to our grand children for years to come.

_(He says with a dreamy sigh, all annoyance about the early hour gone)_

**Chris:** But wait, how did you know?

**Viktor:** *evil laughs* I am your best friend. I know everything.

_(Honestly, an evil laugh? What a drama queen he was! He thought, not unkindly)_

**Chris:**  Really, how did you??

**Viktor:** Get Raph to admit that I'm your best friend and we have a deal.

**Chris:** Mon dieu! The two of you! How many times do I have to tell you guys that BOTH of you are my best friends!! I have no preference of one over the other. I know that the two of you are also best friends, keep denying it all you want...

_(He admonished Viktor)_

**Viktor:** Fine, fine! I'm way too excited for you to not say it anyways... Phichit called my Katsudon when Frais approached him for the ice show. I was there. And when I asked him who had been invited to the ice show, only your name wasn't mentioned. He said he wanted to _invite_ you but he would have to talk it over with Frais. I barely chocked back my laughter. You are welcome. Especially, considering you didn't tell me....

**Chris:** Yeah, sorry about that. But I was terrified that it wouldn't work. Also, you are one to talk, Mr-I-flew-halfway-around-the-world-to-woo-my-fiance-and-didn't-even-tell-my-best-friend.

**Viktor:** ....

**Chris:** You forgot, didn't you?

**Viktor:** Let's call it even then?

_(He pouts, knowing that Viktor is giving him the Nikiforov **TM** smile)_

**Chris:** You'll be the death of me one day, Viktor!

**Viktor:** Hehe.

**Viktor:** So,.... are you going to give me details that would make me want to cover my Katsudon's ears??

**Chris:** _(Sputtering)_ What?? No!! Nothing like that. Not yet anyways _(He added with a purr)_ I intend to make my intentions clear when we meet today though.

**Viktor:** Alright!! Good luck! Keep me posted!

**Chris:** Of course!

_(He ends the call)_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for the late update. I had MBA entrance exams and I kept postponing writing. I hope this is okay for the time being, expect more updates soon  
> 2\. Thank you to the 6 people who subscribed and the 1 person who bookmarked this fic! It means a lot to me! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! <3  
> Find me on tumblr at [ fangodess ](http://fangodess.tumblr.com)  
> Facebook page [Fangoddesses ](https://www.facebook.com/Fangoddesses)


End file.
